


12 days of Christmas Drabbles

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: one shot for each day of Christmas lmao





	1. All I Want For Christmas Is You, Extra Festive And All

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of Christmas chapter 1
> 
> Sometimes actions speak louder than words and sometimes Nate is cliche on Christmas
> 
> Tumblr: thephilkesselrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words when you finally see the love of your life for the first time in ages

There was no denying Nate missed Jo. In every way possible they were soulmates. They were miles and hours apart and with the NHL schedule they got to talk less often than they'd like. As much as the two of them truly enjoyed playing hockey and were living their dream in the NHL, they were thrilled to have time off to spend Christmas at home. They were going to spend Christmas in Halifax together; just like old times at nate's house, in nate's stupid room with his stupid hockey posters and stupid plaid sheets. They weren't kids anymore but they were thankful they could just pretend they were eighteen again, together, stupid, dumb, and in love. 

When they met at the airport at approximately 3am it was like a sense of home. Somehow in a dark shitty Halifax airport, hugging a soul mate with no words said was the best feeling in the world. No one was in the room, or the airport probably and Nate jumped at the opportunity. He kissed Jo. It was a kiss that made up for those months apart, years of not being together, and one that showed love. 

For a minute time stopped. Nate broke the kiss and just started into Jo's beautiful eyes glazed over with tears of joy. Time stopped, suddenly they weren't First overall draft pick Nathan mackinnon and third overall draft pick Jonathan Drouin, they were just young and stupid mate and jo. They wanted to stay there forever. 

Nate's parents picked them up. They still hadn't talked, they didn't need to. Sometimes actions spoke so much louder than words. Jo fell asleep on nate's shoulder while they were in the black leather back seat of nate's parent's car and their feet were all wet from the mats having melted snow build up in them. Nate absently played with Jo's hair and kissed his forehead and woke him up when they pulled into his driveway. 

"We're home", Nate whispered to jo as he groggily awoke and got out of the car. They carried their luggage to nate's room and just passed out on his bed. Jo missed this more than Nate did. Jo was face planted in nate's chest and nate had an arm around him. 

Nate being the fuck that he is set the alarm to "All I Want For Christmas Is You (Extra Festive)" for them to wake up to. In the most clichéd way possible, they sat up in nate's bed and Nate gave Jo a peck on the lips. 

"All I want for Christmas is you, extra festive and all", nate said. 

"Fucker", Jo replied tackling Nate down to the bed and needless to say it was their best Christmas morning in ages.


	2. I Got What I Needed, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got what i needed it's you
> 
>  
> 
> Alex has liked Nicky for by far too long. He didn't know how to tell him or what to say to him. Nicky has liked alex for far too long. He doesn't know what to say to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit bye

-

Alex and Nicky clicked from the moment Nicklas Backstrom was an official Washington Capital. The way they played on ice turned the team into a whole different animal, the way they became so close so quickly was something neither of them had experienced before. It had been years of constant pining and neither of them had been brave enough to make the first move. 

They both happened to be spending Christmas relatively alone in Washington this year because flights arent cheap and being jet lagged for two of three days just seemed awful. 

"Hey, nicky do you want to spend Christmas with me?", alex asked. 

"Yeah, sure", nicklas had replied. 

They'd spent Christmas together a few times before. Once in 2008 when they were young and dumb and went to a party together and all, one in 2009 during the beginning of a snowstorm when flights were probably impossible to get, and once in 2014, you know just because. 

On Christmas eve Nicky showed up at alex's around 5, brought a platter of food and alex invited him in. They sat down on the couch and watched tv for a while and just enjoyed each other's company. 

Nicky eventually got up and walked over towards the kitchen, standing under the mistletoe of the doorway for a while, because contrary to popular belief alex ovechkin actually enjoyed Christmas decorating. 

Alex got up too and met him right under the mistletoe. In some odd way they'd both initiated the kiss. They both leaned in at the same time and kissed each other back. 

"This is all I could ever want for Christmas", alex said. 

"I got what I needed it's you", Nicky replied.


	3. I Got What I Wanted, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is poorly written but it's an attempt at sidgeno

"What sid want for Christmas?", geno asked in his usual horrible English. 

"Nothing. I have everything I could ever want.", sid replied unlacing his skates since they'd just finished practice at morning skate. 

"Sid must want something", geno said. 

"Geno you're all I could ever want", sid replied. 

Sidney Crosby was a sap. His relationship with Geno really showed all of it. He was way more into kissing and cuddling with Geno over sex and buying each other material things. From the minute they met they clicked and that's all Sid ever wanted. Their chemistry on ice was remarkable from the first time they practiced together at the Iceoplex, and is still remarkable in games. 

Sometimes Sid had thought Geno just didn't get it. All he'd wanted in life was some soul-mate type person who could play good hockey with and fall in love with. That's what sid got. He never wanted any material thing from Geno, he just wanted Geno. Sometimes Geno just didn't understand. He'd be a hypocrite to say sid should ask for something though, because sometimes he'd tell sid all he ever wanted him. Sid had just learned not to ask anymore. 

The long needed Christmas break had finally come. They were just staying in Pittsburgh at this point because a flight to Russia for Geno with only a three-day break would be more tiring than relaxing, and sid would simply rather stay at home. 

Geno came over to sid's on Christmas morning. He rung the doorbell and Sid of course opened the door still wearing flannel pajama bottoms and one of his god knows how many black and Vegas gold Penguins t shirts and a Santa hat. Sid opened the door and just kissed him. 

"Merry Christmas", Geno Said. 

"Where's my present?", sid said jokingly. 

"Right here", geno replied.


	4. You Owe Me The Best Gift I Will Ever Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a huge surprise from mike over Christmas break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this and I hope you guys like it too!! It's way longer than a ficlet/drabble or whatever but that's okay because apparently plot is a thing

**Tom: you definitely owe me one. Miss u**

**Mike: just u wait <3 **

and with that conversation tom felt his cheeks flush a little brighter than they usually would and smiled widely at his phone. Of course burkie flashed him a weird look, because he was about as blushed red as a tomato and he was smiling way wider than he usually would. 

"What just happened?", Andre asked. 

"I'm fairly certain mike is going to surprise me somehow", Tom replied. 

"Stop being such stupid love birds"

"We aren't even dating"

"You fucking like kissed him and like probably sucked his dick and literally acted like boyfriends and you're here to tell me that's not dating"

"He's my bro and I love him in a bro way"

"You're so fucking oblivious"

Andre rolled his eyes and walked away. Tom actually said and thought about what Andre said. He and mike weren't dating and were respectively 'seeing' other people, but it was really more like fucking other people at this point. Tom loved mike and seeing mike and all that, but he also knew they'd never be able to be together, so they kind of left it at that. 

Tom couldn't help but wonder what the surprise from mike would be. He was really hoping he could see him in person or get some weird cheesy hearfelt shit from him. Tom thought about mike way too much. Sometimes when he played he missed playing with him. Even though he was evidently the better overall player, somehow when he played with latts they were both invincible. He missed it so much. He missed the nights they'd spend together in their king sized bed in the dog days of winter watching some shitty lifetime movie and watching it snow over the skyline. He missed when they were road roomies, always fucking around in the hotel and end up cuddling and then playing great hockey the next day. He missed their stupid trips to Costco and using _the_ ping pong table for literally everything. He missed mike so much it was biting at him like the windchill outside. He longed so much to see him again and kiss him and cuddle him and be the stupid bros they were. 

-

Christmas break finally showed up. He loved playing hockey and all and there was nothing like an off day. Tom could stay in his pajamas and sleep in as late as he wanted. He and burkie didn't have to do anything. They both decided just to sleep until roughly 3. 

Mike's day was very different. He woke up around 1am right after having a late night game with the Ontario reign and boarded a plane from Ontario, California to DC's airport at 2 and arrived at eleven in the morning east coast time. It was weird, he got recognized by a few fans and it was nice to know people still genuinely cared about him after he left. He felt at home. He liked Ontario, and he liked playing on his team and he liked his team mates. Washington was always his home away from home. He missed the rowdy crowds and joy of the playoffs, and just the thought maybe, just maybe he'd be able to hoist the cup one day. Most of all he missed tom. He missed the intimate nights they'd share together, having no concept of real furniture, and their perfect and in sync hockey. He was so happy to finally have a little bit of that again, even if was just for a few short days. 

Mike grabbed lunch at one of his favorite resturaunts and began to suffer through the god awful washington traffic, which was even worth because the weather was less than ideal for the drivers. He'd finally arrived and Tom and Burkie's place and knocked on the door. Naturally, burkie was the one to look through the peep hole and see who it was. 

"It's for you", burkie yelled. 

Tom ran towards the door and looked through the peep hole and saw who it was. His face lit up as he opened the door and gave Mike a long, much needed hug. They both started to cry. They missed each other so much and and being in each other's arms felt like home. Tom eventually invited him in and gave him a stupid cliché kiss under the mistletoe and finally blurted out "I missed you". During them being stupid and definitely-not-in-love burkie bothered to put on real clothes and sneak out. 

Tom and mike sat down on the couch, and Mike lied down in Tom's lap and Tom absent mindedly took off his SnapBack and played with his hair. 

"I missed this, man" mike said. 

"Me too", Tom replied. 

"It's not fucking fair we got separated"

"I love being in the NHL and it's my dream and all but it really fucking sucks when I'm not playing with you sometimes. It's not fair you were sent down and it's not fair how many close friends get separated in the league"

"We're lucky we stay in touch, eh. There's always a catch and it's not always pretty either"

"I, I love you", Tom blurted out, somewhat surprisingly. 

"I think I love you too", mike said as he sat up and kissed Tom's lips. 

The kiss was much more passionate than pretty much anyone before. They really had a rhythm this time and kissed like they meant it. Tom sucked at mike's bottom lip before slowly breaking the kiss and moving down to leave hickeys on his neck. 

They eventually went into the bedroom and woke up Christmas morning tangled in each other's bodies had swollen red lips and mike had a trail of deep purple hickeys from his neck to his thighs. 

"You're the best gift I could ever ask for", Tom said in his morning voice pressing a kiss to mike's red lips. 

"I said I owed you, eh", mike replied kissing Tom right back.


	5. 'Home' For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor visits Dylan in erie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, not my worst thanks 2 Ivy for attempting to help and myles for lowkey beta

Connor almost thoughtlessly packed his bags and drove to the airport, praying he wouldn't get mobbed by reporters. He was going to eerie to surprise Dylan and it was a long flight to be taking a day before Christmas Eve. All Connor had told Dylan is that he had an exciting surprise for him and Dylan was literally exhilarated. 

Dylan missed Connor so much. None of his really close friends were in the minors with him anymore. He and Connor were a perfect pair and he missed it. Connor was a star captain of his team, and Dylan was of his team too. He just wasn't in the NHL yet. He tried to not let it get to him and tried to take being on the otters as a way to get better to have the potential to be the NHL star he knows he could be. 

With Connor he felt invincible, he felt this sense of home when playing with him. Connor missed that too, but the difference was he was still a perfectly fine player with or without Dylan. Dylan knew he just needed to find his path. He knew he thought about Connor too much and he knew it could use it as motivation if he tried hard enough. 

-

December 24th, 8am Dylan heard the knocking on his door. At first he'd thought he was dreaming because it fucking eight in the morning on a day he didn't even have practice. He eventually forced himself out of his bed and answered the door, essentially forgetting to check who it was. 

Connor was standing at the door in one of his team mate's center ice shirts, skinny jeans, a big puffy coat, his hair a mess from the harsh Pennsylvania wind, and he was holding a bouquet of roses he handed to Dylan as he walked in. 

"I fucking missed you", Dylan said as he kissed Connor's pink lips. He missed the familiar taste and feel of them. They were almost a pastel color, almost always swollen with a few cuts from hockey, but always soft for the most part. He missed biting them and begging for entrance into Connor's mouth. Connor missed kissing Dylan. He missed his thin pale lips, always by far rougher than his from hockey. He missed the way Dylan bit his lips just enough. He missed the way they made out, standing in the doorway just like this. 

Eventually they made their way towards the couch, Connor finally taking his coat off, Dylan finally putting the flowers in the vase and sitting down. They talked about their lives and how different it was from previously and how much they missed other. They'd gone out for a lunch date and went back to Dylan's apartment to try and create some attempt of Christmas Eve dinner. 

Neither of them were particularly good cooks and they both feared they'd set the apartment on fire. Dylan was stirring something in a pot and Connor came up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into Dylan's back. When Dylan was done stirring the food he turned around and kissed Connor. 

After too many failed attempts and seven o'clock apparently being too late they'd settled for microwave pizza and getting into bed early. They watched classic Christmas movies and snuggled up against each other, like they did when they were just stupid kids. 

Their Christmas morning couldn't have been more perfect. Connor woke up pressed against Dylan with a few new hickeys on his neck and Dylan playing with his fluffy brassy hair. 

"It's nice to be at my real home away from home again", Connor said. 

"It's nice for it to feel that way again", Dylan replied as he pressed a kiss to Connor's boyfriend.


	6. You Left Me Feeling Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan went out on a limb to tell Mitch how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to jules (who doesn't have ao3 so for credir follow her tumblr which is bitchhmarner.tumblr.com ) for beta and a THE conversation we had to inspire this fic. She's the Dylan to my Mitch <3

Dylan decided to go out on a limb, a crazy limb at that. He needed to express how he felt in person. He missed just him and Mitch. He didn't miss the groups they'd had in juniors, he definitely didn't miss him and his new friends and Mitch and his new leafs friends. He missed when it was him and Mitch against the world. He missed the faces people would make when they found the stars of rival teams were best friends. He missed when they'd play together, play against each other, play _with_ each other. 

Mitch had no idea Dylan was even coming in. They spoke a few days ago, just a basic hey, how are you and what are you doing type of conversation. He did miss Dylan but he tried to distract himself. He became very close with Auston, who was very much like him externally. They were both star prospects, a little into guys, had a lot of common interest, and they loved to talk about it together. They had some great inside jokes and nicknames and constant funny snap chats they'd send to each other. He also became close with William Nylander. He liked Will, almost like-liked him at first. He loved talking to Will because they could pour out their emotions on each other at roughly four in the morning after the celebration and drinking of a win. They also sent each other memes and made stupid immature jokes together, because that's what they did. 

Mitch did it as a distraction. He missed Mitch and Dylan against the world, he missed the roar of the crowd when they hugged, he missed their last day together at the draft, he missed how stupid they were in high school making out and listening to shitty emo music on his parent's couch. He missed world juniors and their inside jokes. He missed his love and best friend. He missed the way he felt with Dylan. It was like nothing else in the world. Being with Dylan to him was better than an NHL goal, it was better than winning the memorial cup, it was better than the feeling of being drafted to his favorite team growing up, because it was being with Dylan. His way to forget was by hanging around with Auston and taking him out in a date-like way or drinking with Willy and spilling out emotions like the dumb teenagers they really were. 

The knock on Mitch's apartment on Christmas Eve was less of a surprise than it should've been. Mitch had this weird gut feeling Dylan would come home for the holidays after all because they'd spent every Christmas together since they were juniors in high school. Mitch opened the door, and there he was, Dylan. 

"Hey", Mitch said. 

"Hey", Dylan replied. 

"God, it, it's been so long"

"I missed you", Dylan said, tears starting to show in eyes. 

"I missed you too"

"Then why didn't you ever reach out to me?"

"I don't know"

"You know, I thought you loved me"

"I do, I just got so lost without I distracted myself", Mitch was kind of balling at this point.   
"It's okay", Dylan said and went over to comfort Mitch. 

"I distracted myself with two of my team mates because they made up for the two things I needed most in you"

"Which were"

"A shoulder to lean on, and similar opinions and interests"

"You could've called"

"Shouldve, could've, would've"

"You're such a dick"

"I'm genuinely sorry", Mitch was crying at this point and didn't know why. He hasn't poured out slot of emotion and just cried into Dylan's chest, and he was so shocked Dylan had even let him. 

"You left me feeling played"

"Then why did you come"

"Because I missed you and needed you and couldn't be alone for Christmas"

"Let's fix this"

"Let's do it"

Dylan led Mitch over to the stupid fake plastic mistletoe Mitch had poorly hung over the sink in his kitchen and kissed him. 

"This is what i missed and longed for so much, Dylan", Mitch said. 

"Merry Christmas", Dylan replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auston & Mitch'S ferris wheel date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS IVY FOR BETA AND HELPING ME DESCRIBE AUSTON U AJUICE IBSESSED HOE

It was no secret to anyone Mitch loved spending time with Auston. Ever since he'd moved to Toronto Auston and him had become close, and even more than friends. Mitch loved every little detail about Auston. He loved how he was a few inches taller and around 40 pounds heavier than him and he loved how toned his muscles were. He loved the tan of his skin and the way his nose pointed up and his lustful brown eyes. He loved his stupidly perfect styled brunette hair. He thought Auston was perfect, in every single way. 

"Austonnnnn", Mitch said, dragging it out and definitely whining a bit. 

"Miiiiiiiitch", Auston replied, walking over to the couch where Mitch was sitting from the kitchen. 

"We should go out", Mitch said. 

"Where though?"

"There's a Ferris wheel in the distillery district that overlooks the whole city and it's super pretty"

"Aren't you afraid we'll get recognized?"

"How come"

"This is a date, isn't it?"

"Only if you want it to be", Mitch said positioning himself to sit in Auston's lap. 

"Let's go", Auston said. 

Auston put on about 10 layers of clothing and Mitch only wore a zip up and a hat. 

"I get that you're from the desert, but that's extra", Mitch said sassily. 

"You're gonna freeze your little ass off", Auston replied in an equally sassy tone. 

They went down to the Ferris wheel and got recognized by a few fans along the way, most people didn't recognize Auston because he had like two hats and a hood and a scarf and coat covering his face and of course Mitch didn't stop chirping him about it. 

When they walked they held hands. Their excuse for it if anyone asked was Mitch was too stubborn to wear gloves. Mitch loved holding Auston's hands. They were big and soft and tan and very much contrasted his smaller, bonier white hands with red knuckles. He loved walking with Auston, not saying much and just admiring Toronto. He loved being able to show the new love of his life around where he grew up. Mitch was a hometown kid and he loved showing off his hometown to everyone. 

They waited in line for the Ferris wheel and Auston complained many times about how cold it was, and of course Mitch laughed. They finally got on and auston made yet another comment about how he was cold and wished he had on another layer. 

"Can't wait to rip all those layers off of you", Mitch said. 

Auston just rolled his eyes and the Ferris Wheel kept going up. The view was beautiful, the sky just a bit overcast, but the skyline of the six was still sharp and clear. Auston was huddling himself into Mitch and mitch couldn't help but blush. They finally reached the top. 

The moment they were at the top was as if someone had hit a pause button for everything around them. Mitch took a few photos and videos for snapchat and unexpectedly leaned over to kiss Auston. At first he was surprised and leaned back into the kiss for a bit unti they felt the Ferris Wheel move again. 

"I love you", Auston whispered to Mitch. 

"I love you too", Mitch said back, resting his head into the crook of Auston's neck.


	8. When It Gets Cold I'll Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc-Andre pulls a Poe Dameron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks esme for the prompt & beta

It was a relatively miserable type snowy day in eastern Pennsylvania as Marc-Andre drove to practice. It was the type of day where the windchill froze your nose and fingertips and the snow was more of a slush and black ice on the roads was a fear on everyone's mind. He was thankful the city had at least cleared off major roads because If Not, he would've been later than he already was. 

Tanger had left late and in a rush because his driveway was so packed with ice and snow. He rushed out of the house without a coat, nearly let his car slide out of the driveway and tried his hardest not to get a speeding ticket on his way to morning skate. 

He arrived a little late and thankfully sully understood because Just about everyone was late, even Sid. Practice went well and he felt good to be back again after being Injured and he felt good to be defending flower's net. He felt better there, more comfortable. He liked Matt, but he and flower clicked in some weird way. Flower always knew who to pass the puck to and when tanger was in the offensive zone he knew he was fine. Flower had a sense of comfort when tanger was on the ice, even when he was essentially playing offense he'd never felt before. 

Sully was pleased with their practice, thrilled to see Letang back in the lineup, and so thrilled by both goalie's performances he couldn't choose who would be starter and marked it as game time decision. They all walked into the locker room to change and take a break just to turn around and drive to downtown for the game. 

"Where's your coat?", Flower asked Tanger. 

"I was in such a rush i didn't even bring one", Tanger said leaving the building. 

"Take mine", flower said. 

He gave kris his center ice coat with the customized "Fleury" and everything. He had to admit Kris looked cute wearing Fleury's name on his back. 

"Thank you", Kris said leaning in. By a surprise, he kissed Marc and Marc kissed back. 

"When it gets cold, I'll be yours", Marc-Andre said turning and walking over to his car.


	9. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gives Tyler the new year's kiss he needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really bad I wrote it quickly and i feel like it could be part of a bigger story and for plot's sake RHE stars lose that game ok

Tyler loved playing hockey, he truly did, he just didn't want to play on New Year's. All he wanted to do was cuddle up on the couch with Jamie and maybe his dogs lying on the ground near them and watch the shitty live program that they show every year and share one final kiss of the year. Instead, he was playing a hockey game, which granted he'd be home by around 11:45, but he wanted to savor the last few moments of the year instead of play and then be caught up in a media frenzy. 

Jamie felt a little differently around the topic. He'd always been lowkey on new year's and never really thought about plans to make or things to do. Sure it would be nice to spend it with Tyler, but they have so much time together anyway. He loved Tyler, and he truly did, but he didn't know why it was such a big deal to him. 

The New Year's game was a loss, and an ugly one at that. Tyler was in an awful mood, it was 5 minutes to midnight and he'd just made his way to his car to go home. He wanted to cry, because this was definitely not a good start to a new year. 

He almost opened his door and when he turned around Jamie was there to kiss him goodbye, right at midnight.


	10. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patric doesn't want Carl to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super cheesy and cliche and bad

"Bye", Carl said, giving a wave to Patric. 

"Don't Goooo", Patric whined.

"Why not?", Carl asked. 

"Because we don't need to be anywhere or do anything tomorrow, you should really stay", Patric said. 

"Maybe for a little longer", Carl said moving to sit in Patric's lap. 

Patric gave Carl a kiss on the lips and Carl kissed back until they were out of breath. Patric moved down to Carl's neck and started to suck a hockey which would definitely leave a mark Carl eventually got up to leave yet again. 

"Okay, bye for real this time", Carl said. 

Patric rolled his eyes. "Just leave me like that" he said.

"fine", Carl replied. 

They sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to some shitty Christmas movie and they lied down together. Carl rested his head into Patric's chest and Patric played with his long, golden hair. He whispered soft "I love you"'s into Carl's ear and he just blushed pink as a rose every single time Patric said it. 

Patric loved their moments like this, so rare an intimate. It was rare they were able to spend legitimate time together and not say much, and just relax and be themselves. They didn't have to worry about games to be played, practices to attend, or media to attend to. It was just them alone, for a short period of time. They both had wished it could last an eternity. 

"I really have to go", Carl mumbled into Patric's chest. 

"Whyyyyy", Patric whined. 

"My family will wonder where I am", he replied. 

"Just a little longer" Patric said. 

The truth is neither of them wanted to leave the moment. Patric ended up sitting up with Carl lying down in his lap. He was still playing with his hair and just for a moment time fell still. It was just the two of them, truly alone. 

"Okay, I'm leaving, bye I love you", Carl said as he got up. 

"Don't leave", Patric said. 

"Why not", Carl asked. 

"Baby, its cold outside", Patric said. 

"You're so cheesy, babe", Carl said as he slowly walked out the door.


	11. Of Skype Calls and Chanukah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordie & Jason have a Skype call Christmas/Chanukah eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is and it's bad but oh well

Jason was waiting impatiently for the call and finally it came. 

"Hey", he said. 

"Hi, it's been so long", Jordie replied, from the other side of the screen. His beard was still long and scratchy, his face still lit up when he talked to Jason, and he was still perfect, just the way Jason remembered. 

"God, I missed you, so, so much" Jason said, being absolutely unable to help that his cheeks went pink saying it. He truly loved Jordie and missed him more than ever. He missed dallas and all the guys. He liked Florida and all the opportunities it gave him, like being able to play with Jaromir Jahr, It just really wasn't Dallas. 

"I missed you too", Jordie said. Jordie missed Jason like hell. He missed playing with him, he missed chirping Jamie and Tyler with Jason, he missed the dumb interviews they'd do together. 

"Well, how have you been", Jason asked. 

"I've been good, still having fun playing here and all. It's not the same without you, and I'm not saying it's a coincidence, but we suck without you", Jordie said. 

"Aw, good to know you all though I carried the team", Jason answered, still blushing pink. 

"Anyway, how's Florida", Jordie asked. 

"It's good. It's warm, I'm having fun playing with all the guys there. Also a lot of old people", Jason said, with his usual sense of humor. 

"Sounds like Texas minus the old people", Jordie said and laughed. 

"Probably", Jason Said. 

"Anyway, i have to go because it's Christmas Eve dinner with Jamie and Tyler", Jordie said 

"I love you, and I miss you", Jason said. 

"I love you too. And merry Christmas", jordie replied. 

"I'm Jewish, you idiot", Jason said. 

"Happy Chanukah", Jordie said.


	12. Mistletoe With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan and Alex share Christmas Eve dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe I actually did 12 days of this BE PROUD

Brendan loved Christmas Eve. It made him happy. He loved the candles lit in the darkness, the snow piling onto the sidewalks, the warm light and tone in his apartment and the decorations everywhere; The lights on the tree getting brighter, the darker it got outside, and of course he loved the dinner he prepared for him and alex. 

He wasn't the best cook but he could piece together an okay not-so-traditional Christmas dinner relatively well. He made filet and some sides and made a beautiful cake for dessert and was getting extremely impatient for alex to arrive. 

Finally, precisely at 6:30pm he heard the knock on his door. He opened it up and alex looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing jeans, and a simple button up shirt and had a stupid christmas-y scarf on. Brendan hugged alex and invited him in to sit down at the table. 

"Thank you so much for having me", Alex said. 

"No problem, it's become a tradition at this point, eh", Brendan replied. 

They made small talk and ate and talked about their season and how much they were enjoying it. They spoke of dreams of winning the cup, and firing therrien of course. They truly loved talking to each other. They could be talking about nothing, yet talking about something. They enjoyed each other's company. 

Brendan truly believed Alex made him better. Alex fixed him up a little on and off the ice and for that he was forever grateful. He loved to do little semi-romantic things like this as a gesture to alex, as some sort of convoluted thank you. Alex also was thankful to have Brendan in his life. Brendan definitely made him better on the ice, and helped him so much off of it. 

Eventually they got up from the table and started to clear plates, when they both happened to be under the Mistletoe at the same time. Alex leaned in and kissed Brendan. They both smiled and giggled afterwards. Brendan's face lit up and his blue eyes were shining like the sun and were the shade of blue the sky was as it set. Alex's cheeks were cherry red and he was smiling. 

"Merry Christmas", alex said. 

"Merry Christmas", Brendan replied, leaning in to kiss alex again.


End file.
